


Monster Mash

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Neglect, Prom, bad dancing, high school romance, they eat humans sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: It was a graveyard smash! It's time for the underground academy to have the prom, with the hunters far away it'll be safe to have their dance.Day 4 Autumn OTP Challenge: Monster Prom





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Ed is based on a Slavik folktale called the clay boy and is thus given a Slavik spelling of Edward: Eduard.  
> Lucius is based on Tikoloshe from Zulu mythology. (As there is little in physical description I improvised one)  
> Olga is based on Kikimora from Slavik folklore. 
> 
> This takes place in 1984 because I say it does. 
> 
> Yes, this is late.

 

Lucius was so excited for prom. He had been scared that they wouldn’t have one this year, with how active hunters had gotten. He couldn’t wait to “prompose” to Eduard. He and Ed had been together for a few short decades and they were finally old enough to attend the academy’s prom. At age 63 and 67. Eduard had been living with [Ms. Olga](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kikimora.jpg) for 51 years, the spirit took good care of him and helped him learn english and get settled at the school. 

She'd taken him in after she'd taken up a haunt in his first home in what was Czechoslovakia. In the spring of 1922 in the tiny village of Krná his 'parents' had crafted a toddler from the local clay. But they didn't want to care for their child. Even if he was made of clay he still needed food, drink, and compassion. But they were horrid humans, and they didn't want to waste their precious money on a child made of clay. So they didn't. They didn't feed him and they grew annoyed of his crying. So they beat him, shoved him around, and left him to fend for himself. He had to do chores, work, and even teach himself because they wouldn't even let him go to school. Olga found him at age twelve, severely malnourished the size and shape of a five-year-old human. According to the Slavik creatures Olga had started to haunt the house and quickly figured out the situation. A month and a half after Eduard's parents were missing and the two ate many helpings of meaty stew. After that they moved to Russia and Ed was enrolled in school there. Age 19 and he was fluent in both Bohemian and Russian, taking classes with witches, kikimoras like his guardian, shatans, and a blud. 

Eduard and Ms. Olga moved to America a century after Lucius' his family came over in 1869. His family had come on a boat. They plagued and preyed on humans who refused to free the people they called slaves. Making the horrid rich humans hallucinate and slowly lose themselves, or suffocate in the night. Lucius' parents didn't normally care about the non-hunting affairs of humans, but the persecution of a group for the color of their skin or the places they were from was not a thing any creature took lightly. The fact that Lucius and his family looked like the people being persecuted also made it more personal. His first school was filled with kushtaka, fastachee, and all sorts of creatures native to the Americas as well as fae, spirits, and undead from across the Eurasian-African continents. It was wonderful. He started the academy in 1968. 

Lucius met Ed in 1972. They'd known each other for twelve years now. Sweethearts for 8 of them. Eduard was the sweetest thing ever sculpted from clay. After years of living with Olga, he had a[ bat's face](https://ladykira1.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/476040a-f1-2.jpg), clawed hands and feet, and giant, dorky ears. He had teeth almost as sharp as Lucius' and a grin twice as wide (which was impressive given the size of Lucius' snout). His glasses were huge boxy things that precariously balanced on his triangular nose. Lucius and his family resembled saltwater crocodiles. With an elongated torso and clawed limbs, scales ranging from green to deep brown. 

Lucius finally promposed two days before the dance. He did it with a bouquet of sunflowers, poison ivy, and chicken feet. He was wearing a spider silk suit, clasps of songbirds' skulls and a beetle pinning his tie in place. Eduard was all happy chirps and squeaks, his ears flicking excitedly. 

Then came prom. Ms. Olga didn't send Ed off without pinching his cheeks enough to make him smile and swat at her hands. He looked wonderful in a sleek navy suit and very large, oddly shaped dress shoes. Lucius wore a warmer color, a harvest yellow (that was warm and orangy). They ate finger sandwiches and holly berries, in the dimmed red-lit room. They had a fancy little table to themselves. When the music got passible enough to dance they did, or well, they did motions that were horrible and could possibly resemble dancing. When it was apparent the DJ wouldn't play anything not-fast they ended up slow dancing to "Like a virgin". Which was, an interesting experience. Trying to drown out the noise of a lady singing about sex by purring as they rocked back and forth. Thankfully the end of the night was spent shouting along to and pantomiming "crazy little thing called love" at one another. It was more fun than it should have been. But, conclusively, Lucius thought that most school dances were a lot more fun than the ought to be. Especially if you had someone special to enjoy them with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the most fun things to me is reading mythological and folkloric Wikipedia articles. 
> 
> Yes, I was implying that Olga and Eduard ate his parents.


End file.
